The NotSoSecret Date
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: Robin's missing! In order to find their dear friend, the Team head out to Gotham to look for the bird. Instead of finding their friend, the Team find something much more important and learn that Robin likes to have his privacy.


_The Not so Secret Date _

"Hey, has anyone seen Robin?" The Team looked up from what they were doing to glance over at Kid Flash before shaking their heads 'no'.

"We haven't seen him all day," Miss Martian replied with a worried look on her face. "You mean you haven't seen him?" Kid Flash shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"No, I haven't and I was hoping you guys had seen him."

"Why? Is something wrong with Robin?" Artemis asked. Kid Flash sighed before kicking at the air.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm just worried about him. He seemed to be really panicked yesterday."

"Now that I think about it, he did seem worried about something yesterday," Superboy added. "He kept mumbling about how everything needed to be perfect."

"Maybe we can ask Red Tornado where our friend has gone," suggested Aqualad. "Surely he will know where Robin has gone off to." The group nodded in agreement before heading off to find the red robot. They didn't have to go far, finding Red Tornado in the training hall along with Batman. The two turned towards the incoming teens and noticed their distress.

"Is something wrong?" Red Tornado asked.

"We were wondering if you knew where Robin was," Miss Martian asked. "No one has seen him all day." Red Tornado was about to respond when Batman replied first.

"Robin's taking a personal day off," he replied.

"A personal day?"

"Yes." The Team looked at each other in confusion. Why would Robin take a personal day and without telling anyone?

"Umm…. do you know where he is right now?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's back in Gotham but I would suggest not bothering him," Batman stated firmly.

"Why not?" Superboy asked. "Isn't he just taking a day off?"

"He is but I would think he wanted the night to relax and be alone," Batman stated. "So don't even think about looking for him." And with that, the bat and the robot went back to their discussion. The Team, on the other hand, was becoming more and more interested in Robin and his "day off".

"What could he possibly be doing that he doesn't want us to know?" Kid Flash wondered.

"Who knows?" Artemis asked. "It's not like we know much about him anyway."

"He could just want a night off," Miss Martian stated.

"Or he could be doing something like hacking some computer," Superboy suggested in a bored tone. "But Artemis is right; we know barely anything about Robin but he sure knows a lot about all of us."

"We shouldn't pry in Robin's business," Aqualad stated. "We can ask him tomorrow when he comes back."

"Or we can find out now." Everyone turned in shock at Kid Flash's words.

"KF, you shouldn't bother Robin. You heard what Batman said…"

"I know that but come on! Aren't you guys curious to see what he's up to?" Kid Flash asked. "If you guys want to join me then come on, if not just stay here." Kid Flash turned to leave with Superboy and Artemis following him. Miss Martian stood next to Aqualad for several minutes before hovering to follow the other three.

"M'Gann? You too?"

"I'm just curious Kaldur," she replied sheepishly. Aqualad sighed before shaking his head and following his friends.

"I guess I'll come along too, to make sure you guys don't bother Robin too much." Kid Flash smiled before punching his fist into the air.

"Alright! To Gotham!"

After changing into their civilian clothes, the Team took the zeta beam to Gotham. Once there, they immediately began their search for their friend. With Kid Flash in the lead, the group headed towards….well they actually had no idea where they were going.

"Hey, do you even know where you're going?" Artemis hissed.

"Well…not really…" Kid Flash admitted.

"You idiot!"

"Hey! There's Robin!" Everyone gasped and quickly hid as the saw their friend approaching. As he got closer, they noticed his attire: black skinny jeans, a blue hoodie with a black jacket over it along with his signature black sunglasses. In his hands he held a picnic basket and bouquet of flowers.

"Looks like someone has a date," Kid Flash mumbled. "How could Rob not tell me this?"

"Will you shush and hurry up! We're going to lose him!" The group quickly ran to catch up to Robin who had now walked up to one of the houses on the street. Knocking on the door, Robin waited patiently outside, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching him. The door soon opened and the group gasped in awe at the person standing in the doorway.

There stood an almost angelic figure: she was petite, almost like a doll. She had long black hair and big green eyes; she wore a simple white dress. Upon seeing Robin, the girl smiled and tackled him in a hug. Robin hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head before offering her the bouquet of flowers. The girl took the flowers and sniffed them before sighing happily. She said something to Robin, which he responded happily to, however the group couldn't hear a thing.

"Man, I wish I could hear what they were saying," Kid Flash stated.

"I can," Superboy stated. Concentrating, Superboy then used his super hearing to listen to what the two were saying.

"This feels wrong," Aqualad mumbled. The others quickly shushed him as Superboy listened in on the conversation.

"I'm so glad you could come!" the girl stated. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

Robin let out his signature laugh before hugging the tiny girl again.

"Did you really think I would cancel tonight?" he asked. "Tonight's our night Mi-chan."

"You are so sweet."

"I know, so you ready to go? I got a picnic for us and everything, courtesy of Alfred." The girl, Mi-chan Superboy guessed, nodded before adjusting her purse.

"Yeah, let me just tell Etsuko nee-chan," she replied. Mi-chan was about to step inside when another girl with red hair walked out from the house. Robin waved to her and shook her hand before saying something in another language, which Superboy did not recognize. The red haired girl nodded before saying something to Mi-chan, in the same language Robin used with her. Mi-chan nodded before hugging the red head and walking over to Robin's side. Taking her hand, the two walked down the steps while waving bye to the red head. The two then began to walk down the street, hand in hand. As they went farther off, the group turned to Superboy with questioning looks.

"So, what did they say?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think they're going on a date," he replied.

"We got that much," Artemis replied sarcastically. "What else?"

"Do you know that girl's name?" Miss Martian asked.

"Robin called her 'Mi-chan'. Guess it's a nickname or something."

"Aw! That is so cute! They both look like such a cute couple!" Miss Martian gushed.

"You got that right. I can't believe Rob had a girlfriend that cute and didn't introduce me! Some friend!" Kid Flash mumbled.

"He said that tonight is really important, that it's their night," Superboy added.

"Well then we shouldn't follow them any further," Aqualad stated. "This night is obviously something of great value to Robin or else why would he have not only taken a personal night but also have told us not to disturb him. We must leave and allow Robin to have his privacy." However, even before Aqualad could finish his sentence, Kid Flash was already speeding in the direction in which Robin and his girlfriend were headed. The others practically slapped themselves in exasperation (Artemis actually did while mumbling incoherent words about Wally's stupidity) before running off to follow the speedster.

They finally caught up to Kid Flash who was about to run up and confront Robin; before he could, Aqualad held him back.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed.

"KF, you can't just go up and confront Robin!" Aqualad reasoned. "You heard Superboy; tonight is a special night. Don't ruin it."

"Uh…guys…." The two boys stopped just as Miss Martian called their attention. There in front of the group stood Robin, his arms crossed across his chest and a frown on his lips.

"Hey there Rob! What's up?" Kid Flash asked in a nonchalant tone. Robin was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, what's going on?"Miharu froze upon seeing the large group that had now formed around her boyfriend. "R-richard?" Robin sighed before walking over to Miharu and placing an arm around her, reassuring her.

"These idiots are my friends Mi-chan," he started. (At hearing being called 'idiots', some people…Superboy and Artemis…..glared at Robin) "Mi-chan, I want you to meet Megan Morse…"

"Nice to meet you!"

"…Artemis Crock…"

"Hi there."

"…Kaldur'ahn…"

"Hello."

"…Conner Kent…"

"Yo."

"…and my so-called best friend, Wally West."

"It's nice to finally meet you, beautiful," Kid Flash said with a smile. Miharu blushed while Robin held her closer and glared at his friend. "And what is your name?"

"E-eto…."

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Miharu Tsukiyomi."

"I-it's nice to finally meet you," Miharu greeted sheepishly with a small bow of her head. "Richard has told me so much about you all."

"It's nice to meet you too," Aqualad greeted, shaking Miharu's hand. "I apologize for our intrusion on your picnic. Wally here just wanted to make sure Ro…Richard was okay."

"And as you can see, I am fine," Robin said, glaring at Kid Flash who turned away sheepishly. "You all can go now; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Right! Bye! It was nice meeting you Miharu," Miss Martian said as she began to push Superboy away. Artemis nodded towards the couple before grabbing Kid Flash by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him along. Aqualad bowed slightly before following his friends. Once they were out of earshot and sight, Robin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I'm so sorry about them Mi-chan, I knew they were following me but I didn't know they would go that far," Robin apologized. Miharu smiled before leaning up to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses before he leaned in and deepened the kiss, placing his arms around Miharu's waist. The two pulled away, Miharu placing her head on Robin's chest.

"It's okay Richard, I'm not upset," Miharu replied. "But you were right; your team sure is funny, especially Kid Flash….but they all seem to care about you."

"Yeah…they're the best. " The two stood there in each other's arms for some time.

"Miharu?"

"Yes Richard?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

_The next day…._

"Looks like you guys need a lesson in privacy, especially you K.F."

"Rob, come on! Don't be mad! Ow!"


End file.
